Generally, a typical electrical connector includes some form of dielectric housing mounting a plurality of terminals which interengage with the terminals of a complementary mating connector or other connecting device. Often, some type of complementary interengaging latches are provided between the mating connectors to hold the connectors in mated condition. Electrical connectors often are terminated to discrete wires of an electrical cable, and some type of strain relief means is provided for preventing the cable from being pulled out of the connector. The latching means typically is at the front of the connector and the strain relief means is at the rear of the connector.
Problems continue to develop because of extraneous forces applied to electrical connectors of the character described above. Specifically, pulling forces on the mating connector create stresses on the latching means at the front of the connector. Pulling forces on the electrical cable create stresses on the rear portions of the terminals of the connector. Such forces tend to damage the various interengageable components of the connector.
Previous latching strain relief devices had some disadvantages. The devices were located totally on the exterior surface of the dielectric housing. To hold this device to the housing, apertures in mounting tabs had to be manufactured to snap on to projections on the housing or on a half shell portion. Manufacturing tolerances for the angle of the mounting tabs was critical for proper engagement with the apertures and was subject to damage during assembly which could change the angle. By providing a slot in the housing into which a mounting tab is inserted, expensive maintenance of close manufacturing tolerances can be avoided.
Another disadvantage with previous latching strain relief devices is a weakened aperture protrusion engagement. The force placed on the outer portion of the plug connector was passed to the cable through the engagement between the aperture and the protrusion. Because of the relatively small contact surfaces between the aperture and the protrusion high stresses were placed on the protrusion. The subject connector has a relatively larger contact surface between the straight edges of the tab and the straight walls of the mounting slot. This results in a relatively lower stress on the housing and therefore a greater force can be held.
Finally, with other latching strain relief devices, a separate means was needed to electrically connect the latching strain relief devices to the shell and the ground. Slots into which the latching strain relief mounting tabs are inserted, are shared with mounting tabs from the shell thereby simply and easily electrically joining the latching strain relief device with the shell and the ground.
The present invention is directed to solving these problems in a unique system wherein a one-piece device performs multiple functions and is rigidly secured to the housing of the connector.